Priori Incantatem
by Marinaya Evans
Summary: TRADUCTION Est-ce que James Potter, Maraudeur et un extraordinaire fauteur de troubles, peut-il prouver à Lily Evans, préfète et bonne élève, qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ?
1. Prologue : Le Choixpeau

_**Auteur**_ : fellytone

_**Traductrice**_ : Moi-même la superbe VioletAmethyste98

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède ni cette merveilleuse histoire ni le monde de Harry Potter !

"Let us hope that we are all preceded in this world by a love story." - Don Snyder

**Prologue : Le Choixpeau**

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, 1971

James Potter était en ligne avec les autres premières années, attendant d'être appelé à avancer dans la grande salle de Poudlard pour la répartition, et regardait nerveusement l'impressionnante porte d'entrée. Il avait attendu toute sa vie d'aller à Poudlard, maintenant il y était enfin et il était sur le point d'être réparti. En regardant ses autres collègues de première année, il croisa le regard de Sirius Black, un des garçons qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans le train. Nettement plus confiants que la plupart des étudiants en ligne, Sirius fit un clin d'œil et un sourire arrogant à James.

Juste à ce moment, le Professeur McGonagall, la formidable directrice adjointe qui avait été affecté à la supervision des nouveaux élèves, se tourna à nouveau vers la ligne de premières années.

-Ils sont prêts, annonça-t-elle. Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

McGonagall a rapidement parcouru la salle, les premières années derrière elle la suivant d'un pas plus hésitant, et s'arrêta devant un tabouret à trois pieds avec un chapeau pointu dessus.

Sans avertissement, le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, étourdissant les premières années déjà nerveux et divertissant le reste de la grande salle. Quand le chapeau a chanté les vertus des quatre maisons, Sirius croisa de nouveau le regard de James. Gryffondor était définitivement celle qu'ils voulaient.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il puisse vous répartir dans votre maison, annonça McGonagall en tirant un rouleau de parchemin de sa robe. Avery, Erebus.

Un garçon pâle aux cheveux noirs s'avança et mis le chapeau sur sa tête.

-SERPENTARD ! proclama le chapeau après que seulement quelques secondes se soient écoulées. Avery se dirigea vivement vers la table des Serpentard qui lui donnait des acclamations.

-Black, Bellatrix, appela McGonagall.

Une jeune fille snob avec beaucoup de fard à paupière noir et un sourire malicieux s'avança, suprêmement confiante.

-SERPENTARD ! hurla le chapeau une deuxième fois, cette fois avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation. Bellatrix avait le sourire du chat-qui-avait-mangé-le-canari, ce qui confirmait qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, tandis qu'elle marchait majestueusement vers la table des Serpentard.

-Black, Sirius.

L'ami de James du train alla nonchalamment s'assoir sur le tabouret, exsudant la confiance innée, un éclat d'anticipation dans ses yeux.

-GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau après quelques secondes. Sirius avait l'air très surpris, mais très heureux quand même. James applaudi bien fort pour son ami, espérant qu'ils seraient ensemble à Gryffondor comme ils en avaient parlé.

James s'ennuyait, il laissa vagabonder son esprit pendant que les deux prochains élèves ont été répartis respectivement à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle. Vaguement, il entendit McGonagall crier : « Evans, Lily. » mais regarda autour de lui seulement lorsque quelque chose de rouge foncé attira son attention au coin de son œil. L' « objet » s'est avéré être les cheveux d' « Evans, Lily » et James sentit son estomac faire une drôle de bascule lorsqu'il la vit bien.

Même si elle était extrêmement nerveuse et rougissait comme une betterave rouge **(N /A : Peut-être est-ce la tomate des américains…Allez savoir !) **, même s'il n'avait que 11 ans et à peine au stade d'apprécier pleinement le sexe opposé, James était conscient du fait que c'était la plus jolie fille qu'il avait jamais vu.

Quand le chapeau appela « GRYFFONDOR ! » et que Lily Evans rejoignit les applaudissements de la table des Gryffondor, James la regarda pendant une minute entière, en espérant d'autant plus que lui aussi serait envoyé à Gryffondor.

La nervosité de James grandissait de plus en plus tandis que le chapeau continuait de répartir les premières années dans les quatre maisons. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall appela « Potter, James » et James, un sourire effronté collé à son visage, alla lui aussi nonchalamment poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

-Hmm…, chuchota le chapeau dans l'oreille de James. Il y a peu de difficulté pour décider où te placer. Un certain penchant pour faire des farces. Je vois aussi du talent, oh oui beaucoup de talent, et de la confiance à revendre. De la loyauté, oui, définitivement. De la bravoure, sans aucun doute. Peut-être un peu trop pour ton propre bien. C'est très clair, tu es un… GRYFFONDOR !

James, en souriant largement, alla rejoindre la table des gryffondor sous les applaudissements et s'assit à côté de Sirius, qui applaudissait James avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que n'importe qui d'autre. En face de James se trouvait Remus Lupin, un autre garçon que lui et Sirius avait rencontré dans le train, il lui souriait nerveusement. A côté de Remus il y avait Peter Pettigrow, un garçon à la voix grinçante qui était presque aussi enthousiaste que Sirius. James regarda les trois garçons et sourit, certain qu'ils passeront beaucoup de temps ensemble.

James regarda un peu plus loin et trouva Lily Evans qui discutait avec d'autres filles de première année. Le cœur de James fit un volte-face lorsque Lily sourit à quelque chose que Morwenna Marchbanks, une jeune fille que James connaissait par ses parents, avait dit. Lily, sentant les yeux de James sur elle, se tourna vers lui et James, maintenant un peu à bout de souffle, lui sourit. Perplexe, Lily lui offrit un petit sourire poli en retour et l'essoufflement de James est devenu pire.

-Hey ! James ! s'écria Sirius, en le pinçant. Regardes celui-là. Un peu les cheveux graisseux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius pointait « Rogue, Severus » qui venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard. A contrecœur, James se détourna de Lily et rejoint la conversation de ses nouveaux amis.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Lily Evans avant de donner à Sirius et aux autres son attention complète, James un fois de plus connu de drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Avec des gens comme Lily Evans autour de lui, il allait certainement vivre sept années très intéressantes.

**oOoOoOo**

Voilà le prologue ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que cous en pensez que les critiques soient positives ou négatives ! A bientôt !

**VioletAmethyste98**


	2. The Best of Times, The Worst of Times

_**Auteur**_ : fellytone

_**Traductrice**_ : Moi-même la superbe VioletAmethyste98

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède toujours rien à part peut-être ma qualité de bilingue !

**Chapitre 1: The Best of Times, The Worst of Times**

Poudlard Express, 1976

James Potter a juste passé l'un des meilleurs étés de sa vie entière.

Bien sûr, cela est dû principalement au fait que son meilleur ami Sirius Black avait enfin décidé de s'enfuir de sa maison, square Grimmaurd et qu'il avait été pris en charge par James et sa famille dans leur propriété.

James avait ouvert la porte une nuit pluvieuse du mois de Juillet pour trouver Sirius Black debout sa valise et son balai avec lui.

-Je ne peux plus le faire, avait-il simplement dit, ses yeux ne voulant pas rencontré ceux de James. Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit James avec nonchalance en prenant la male de Sirius.

Il avait gardé son ton neutre car il savait combien il était difficile pour lui de demander quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-Merci, marmonna Sirius, en regardant toujours vers le bas.

James toucha l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis content que tu sois ici, Patmol, dit James en toute sincérité.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la vie de Sirius dans cette maison avec sa mère démente, son jeune frère obsédé par la Magie Noire, et l'elfe de maison de la famille un peu perturbé qui ont tous vu Sirius comme le « traite à son sang » et la plus grande déception qu'ils connaissaient. James avait eu peur qu'avec le temps, son meilleur ami craque et commence à agir de la façon dont sa famille pensait qu'un sang-pur devait agir ou alors, une alternative plus probable, les tue dans leur sommeil.

Les parents de James ont pris très calmement le fait que Sirius vivrait désormais avec eux. En fait, ils étaient ravis, car ils désapprouvaient les Black mais adoraient Sirius. Ils sont sagement restés dehors à la façon des garçons **(N/A : Vous avez une façon spéciale ?!)** pour pratiquer leurs compétences de Quidditch à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, grimpant autour de la maison aussi fortement qu'un troupeau d'éléphant **(N/A : ?)**, mangeant des repas qui pourraient nourrir une petite armée, envoyant des hiboux à ce qui semblait être la moitié de la population de Poudlard, et achetant des farces de chez Zonko par douzaine.

Maintenant, de retour dans le Poudlard Express, James et Sirius étaient plus que près à revoir leurs compatriotes Maraudeurs, comme James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'appelaient eux-mêmes, pour préparer des plans pour l'année à venir. Sirius en particulier était impatient de se mettre au stade de la planification de leur avant-dernière année de chaos. Couché sur un siège, il regardait les personnes qui passaient devant leurs compartiments pour guetter Remus ou Peter, il salua les personnes qu'il connaissait et aimait bien et critiquait ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Voilà Snivellus, ricana Sirius. Je me demande si c'est un mangemort ou si ses cheveux sont trop gras pour le goût de Voldemort ?

Mais James ne rigole pas à la blague de son meilleur ami et ne regarde pas Rogue qui passe devant leur compartiment. Il ne voulait pas le voir et se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé eu printemps dernier après les BUSE.

Le printemps dernier, dans ce que les Maraudeurs appelaient désormais « L'incident de Lily Evans », James avait livré Rogue, alias Snivellus, à son supplice assez courant, quand Lily Evans était intervenu au nom de Rogue. Cet épisode humiliant demeurait dans le fait que le grand amour de sa vie lui disait qu'il la rendait malade, et annonçait qu'elle préférait sortir avec le calmar géant qu'avec lui. Tout comme James détestait l'admettre, ses paroles l'avaient ulcéré, l'avait hanté pendant tout l'été. Mais cela n'allait pas être le cas aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant James avait un plan: il allait faire en sorte que Lily Evans l'aime.

James allait découvrir ce qui gênait Lily chez lui, et il allait cesser de le faire, peu importe ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Lily le haïsse encore plus.

Un rire féminin attira son attention. James connaissait ce rire, même si elle riait rarement quand il était là. Jaloux, James passa la tête dans la salle pour voir qui avait fait rire Lily Evans.

Et elle était là. Une foule de jeunes filles, toujours dans leurs tenues de vacances Moldus, se trouvaient à l'extérieur de l'un des compartiments. Une fille avec des cheveux brillants pourpre, sur son chemin, avait jeté un regard par dessus son épaule pour dire quelque chose à une de ses amies. Puis elle se retourna et continua de marcher dans le couloir vers lui. James pouvait entendre les battements de cœur battait et son estomac faisait son très familier soubresaut, le même qu'il avait fait pendant des moments comme celui-ci au cours des cinq dernières années.

Lily Evans.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily Evans venait très probablement de passer l'un des pires étés de sa vie entière.

Elle était retournée chez elle à Londres pour les vacances d'été, comme d'habitude. Ses parents ont été ravis de la voir et lui ont posé plein de questions sur l'école, comme d'habitude, et sa sœur aînée Pétunia avait été terriblement méchante avec elle, comme d'habitude.

C'était dans la seconde semaine de vacances que l'horrible chose commença.

Pétunia avait ramené son petit ami, « un prétendant», comme elle l'appelait, pour obtenir l'approbation de M. et Mme Evans. Elle avait invité Vernon Dursley à prendre le thé, cependant, Lily n'avait pas été là, alors on lui a demandé de rester pour le dîner. Quand Lily est revenue de la maison de son amie Alice Prewett, elle avait été prise au dépourvu.

Sa famille était assise dans le salon avec un étrange jeune homme qui parlait avec son père dans des tons stridents (avec beaucoup de frappage de poing) sur ses points de vue sur l'actualité alors que Pétunia était accroché à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

-C'est un tissu de mensonges, ces gens qui disent qu'ils sont affamés et ne peut pas travailler pour nourrir leur famille, disait Vernon lorsque que Lily est entré, martelant du poing sur la table à café assez fort pour faire sauter tasses de thé. Ils sont tout simplement paresseux. Ils ne veulent pas travailler pour gagner leur vie comme des gens honnêtes, normaux quand ils peuvent s'asseoir et se plaindre. Chipons-les tous, je dis , et puis nous verrons si ils peuvent travailler pour leur propre subsistance! Et ces féministes soi-disant ...

Mais les pensées de Vernon sur la révolution sexuelle étaient condamnés à être entendue pour un autre jour, parce que ce moment-là, il remarqua Lily debout figé sur le seuil, ne sachant pas si oui ou non ce grand homme pompeux était une sorte de blague.

-Vous devez être la sœur de Pétunia, dit Vernon sur le même ton que les autres pourraient utiliser pour dire: «Vous devez être Satan.". Lily, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh ..., dit Lily ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire de toute cette situation.

-Pétunia m'a parlé de vous, continua Vernon avec une politesse forcée. Il est clair qu'il tentait de faire bonne impression sur les Evans malgré sa désapprobation marquée à propos de leur fille cadette. Je suis sûr que vous serez réhabilité par la suite, ajouta-t-il plutôt dubitatif, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec des regards les Evans. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il y a de l'espoir pour vous ! finit-il avec une fausse joie.

-Excusez-moi ?, Lily était complètement confuse, surtout quand Pétunia a commencé à siffler à Vernon de se taire. Ses parents semblaient être tout aussi perplexes qu'elle était mais Vernon a refusé d'en dire plus.

Suivi un dîner maladroit, Vernon continuait dans ses tentatives évidentes de gagner l'approbation de M. et Mme Evans. Ils attendirent qu'il soit parti, et alors seulement sous la menace terrible de ses parents, Pétunia révéla ce qu'elle avait dit à Vernon sur Lily, après une folle jeunesse consacrée à une vie de crime ils l'auraient expédié au Centre St Agnès pour les filles incurables devant être réhabilitées, et c'est pourquoi elle était si rarement à la maison et que Pétunia ne parlais jamais d'elle.

-Oh Pétunia, comment as-tu pu ? s'écria Mme Evans, couvrant son visage de ses mains dans l'embarras.

-Comment peux-tu dire un tel mensonge au sujet de ta propre soeur?" demanda M. Evans colère.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ? cracha amèrement Pétunia. La vérité? Dois-je lui dire que ma soeur est ... est ... une sorte de monstre contre nature ? Que quand elle va à l'école chaque automne, elle se rend dans ce lieu maléfique où ils lui apprennent à transformer les gens en crapauds et Dieu sait quoi d'autre et qu'elle le fait avec votre bénédiction ? Au moins l'histoire que j'ai racontée à Vernon pourrait arriver à des gens normaux. Pétunia se tourna vers Lily. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être normale ?, a-t-elle soufflée en s'enfuyant de la salle.

Les relations entre Pétunia et ses parents étaient chaotiques pendant des jours, mais à la fin Pétunia n'a pas dit la vérité Vernon, ce qui signifie Lily avait passé une grande partie de son été dans la même maison avec quelqu'un qui croyait qu'elle était un criminel endurci. Vernon regardait toujours Lily étrangement, comme si elle pouvait tout d'un coup les attacher ensemble et faire des graffitis sur le mur salon avant de partir sur une moto avec son copain fortement tatoué nommé Butch. Puis, deux semaines avant que Lily devait retourner à Poudlard, Vernon a fait sa demande, ce qui veut dire les deux dernières semaines de vacances de Lily avaient été consacrés à l'écoute des cris stridents et excités de Pétunia et fanfaronnes de Vernon à son père sur ses perspectives financières et ses intentions honorables. Elle regardait sa sœur et Vernon se faire des clins d'œil à l'autre et au final, le mariage fut programmé pour l'été prochain.

En regardant sa mère dans un énorme tas de sucrerie de coton teinté tulle sur la veille, elle était due à retourner à l'école, Lily a travaillé le courage de poser la question qui avait été dans son esprit depuis la «heureuse annonce", comme Vernon gardé l'appelant.

-Maman ...? commença timidement Lily, en continuant d'attacher des morceaux de tulle en petits nœuds pour les invitations de Pétunia, toi et papa vous n'approuvez pas vraiment Vernon pour Pétunia, n'est-ce pas ?

Mme Evans soupira et s'arrêta un instant avant de répondre:

-Si, je suppose que nous le faisons.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lily en essayant de comprendre la situation. Vous ne pouvez pas réellement l'aimer.

-Non, je ne peux pas dire que nous l'aimons, répondis Mme Evans avec un sourire. Mais il va lui donner le genre de vie qu'elle veut. La normalité est très importante pour Pétunia, et il semble que pour Vernon aussi. Ils vont avoir une belle vie normale ensemble. Tout le monde n'est aussi extraordinaire que toi, chérie, sourit-elle affectueusement à sa fille cadette. Tout le monde n'a pas des capacités comme la tienne. Mais tant qu'ils sont heureux, ce n'est pas grave. Vernon rend ta soeur heureuse et elle l'aime, c'est ce qui compte. Ils s'assemblent, Lily.

Ils s'assemblaient en effet, Lily ne pouvait pas imaginer leur vie ensemble: les fanfaronnades Vernon au sujet de sa journée au bureau et Pétunia, heureuse d'être loin de sa jeune sœur bizarre, retenant son souffle à chaque mot que Vernon prononcera pendant qu'elle ira lui chercher à boire. Lily se demanda comment on peut vouloir réaliser ce genre de vie pour soi, il semblait que sa sœur veuille le faire. C'est avec un grand soulagement que Lily traversa la paroi entre les plates-formes de neuf et dix à la gare de Kings Cross le 1er Septembre pour retourner à Poudlard, où la vie avait un sens.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Honte à mon ordinateur qui ne connaissait pas « Zonko » ! Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît ?

Le prochain chapitre : _**A bitterweet reunion**_


	3. A Bittersweet Reunion

_**Auteur**_ : fellytone

_**Traductrice**_ : Moi-même la superbe VioletAmethyste98

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'univers Priori Incantatem appartient à fellytone, je ne suis que le modeste intermédiaire entre eux et vous chers lecteurs.

**Chapitre 2 : A Bittersweet reunion**

Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, 1976

Lily Evans est tombé de son lit à baldaquin en poussant un soupir. Elle était très fatiguée après le long voyage en train, le Festin de Bienvenue, sa fonction de préfète et le nombre incroyable de personnes portées disparus dans les étudiants de Poudlard. Etant née Moldu, il était facile pour Lily d'éviter la dure réalité du monde des sorciers durant les vacances elle rentrait chez elle à Surrey **(N/A : Une banlieue de Londres) **où les gens n'avaient jamais entendu parler de sorciers, et encore moins des méchants ainsi sa famille n'avait pas été affectée par le règne de Voldemort. Et même lorsqu'elle se trouvait parmi une communauté de sorciers, elle était en sécurité entre les murs de Poudlard les gens disaient que Poudlard était le seul endroit sûr car il était dirigé par Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint.

Dumbledore. Encore une autre préoccupation à ajouter à une liste grandissante. Lily ne pourrait jamais oublier le Dumbledore si vieux qu'elle avait vu le soir du Festin de Bienvenue. Et qui lui a fait froid dans le dos. Quel sorcier pourrait se sortir de cette horrible situation si Dumbledore n'était pas là ?

Les pensées de Lily furent interrompues par l'arrivée de trois de ses camarades de chambres, Morwenna Marchbanks, Dorcas Meadows, et Alice Prewett qui avaient un regard aussi triste que les sentiments de la jeune fille. Les trois adolescentes revenaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor où elles étaient parti à la recherche d'informations qu'elles auraient pu manquer au Festin, et vu les expressions de leurs visages, Lily comprit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le genre d'information frivole qu'on trouve habituellement dans les écoles.

_ Des mauvaises nouvelles? demanda Lily avec appréhension, en position assise. Morwenna soupira et se dirigea vers son lit qui était en face de Lily avant de répondre.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est plus jamais des bonnes nouvelles maintenant non ? Frank Londubat nous a dit qu'il y avait deux disparus de notre année qui venaient de Serdaigle. Dorothy Doge et sa famille se seraient cachés, et Ronan Digby, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Deux de plus de Serdaigle, ce qui fait huit, réfléchit Lily, en comptant sur ses doigts **(N/A : en comptant moi je ne trouve pas huit mais bon je traduis alors…^^)**. Onze Poufsouffle, et bien sûr six Gryffondor, et nous ne savons pas vraiment qui est absent chez les premières années.

_ Notons que Serpentard ne semble pas d'avoir trop de personnes absentes parmi ses membres, a commenté sèchement Dorcas assise sur son lit à côté de celui Lily. Je parie que Bellatrix Black ou qu'Erebus Avery pourrait nous dire quelque chose à propos de Ronan Digby ou n'importe lequel des autres.

Les filles se turent quelques minutes, chacune perdue dans leurs pensées.

_ Euh, serait-il grave si je changeais de sujet ? demanda timidement Alice d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne pourrais certainement pas dire non à un sujet plus joyeux, dit Lily en lui souriant.

_ Tu sais Lils, Frank Londubat nous a dit quelques autres petites choses, dit pudiquement Morwenna. À propos d'un certain bon parti que nous connaissons toutes.

Avide de ragots, Lily se pencha en avant. "Et qui cela pourrait-il être?" demanda-t-elle, amusé.

_ Qui ? James Potter, bien sûr ! répondit innocemment Morwenna, ignorant la grimace de Lily. La rumeur dit qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours les crétins ? Chacune des fois où il me parle je préférerais mourir dans la seconde plutôt que de devoir lui répondre, dit Lily avec un ton de profond dégoût.

_ Tu as de la chance pourrie, Lily, rit Alice. Souvenez-vous en deuxième année quand… , elle se tut quand Lily lui lança un regard noir.

_ Oh allez Lils ! s'exclama Morwenna. C'est peut-être un crétin et un fauteur de trouble magistral, mais tu préférerais vraiment faire face à une mort précoce plutôt que d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui ? Comment peux-tu haïr quelqu'un autant alors que tu ne le connais même pas vraiment ?

_ C'est la façon dont il traite les gens que je n'aime pas, expliqua Lily. Prenez la façon dont il traitait Severus Rogue l'année dernière, par exemple. Rogue est peut être un idiot qui possède un grand savoir sur les forces du Mal, mais que faisait-il à Potter pour mériter d'être humilié en public ? Potter va humilier les plus faibles juste parce qu'il sait le faire, c'est lâche et cruel, je ne veux pas mieux connaître Potter. C'est un branleur qui a besoin que quelqu'un arrive à faire diminuer son égo.

Alice prit la parole de sa manière tranquille :

_ Je pense que Lily a un point, la façon dont il traite les autres gens dit beaucoup à propos de lui.

_ Et moi je pense que Potter n'est peut être pas aussi noir - sans jeu de mots-, tenu bon Morwenna. Je connais James depuis des années, et il a ses défauts, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit tout ce que tu dis qu'il est Lily.

_ Euh peut-être vous devriez en rester là que vous l'appréciez ou pas et tu pourrai au moins faire semblant de le supporter Lily, déclara Dorcas à la hâte, en reconnaissant le regard obstiné de Lily.

_ Tant que personne essaye de me fait sortir avec lui, c'est bon, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis car elle ne s'intéressait guère à James Potter et ne voulait pas que ce soit un sujet qui deviendrait un combat avec ses amies.

Morwenna haussa les épaules et l'arrivée de Kathleen Kirkpatrick, la dernière des cinq camarades de chambre mit un terme à cette conversation que les filles annonçaient déjà comme très longue.

**oOoOo**

Severus Rogue regardait de ses yeux voilés quelques-uns de ses colocataires qui étaient restés en haut des escaliers. Dans la longue liste de règles non écrites qui régissent les codes de conduite à l'intérieur de la maison Serpentard, celle-ci était proche de la première : ne jamais écouter une réunion dans la salle commune à laquelle vous n'avez pas été invité. Cette règle était particulièrement vraie pour cette réunion d'individus sélectionnés avec soin.

Certaines des meilleures lignées de tous les sorciers étaient représentées ce soir: Black, Lestrange, Avery, et bien sûr, Rogue. Tous les noms anciens, puissant, et, naturellement, tous purs.

Des noms qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés lorsque ces réunions sont annoncées. Celui qui veut créer la réunion - habituellement Bellatrix Black - doit tout simplement dire aux autres de passer le mot à certaines personnes « présélectionnées ».

Et ces quelques personnes n'ont jamais changé. Ça a toujours été les sept même : Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et Rabastan, Evan Rosier, Seth Wilkes, Erebus Avery, et lui, Severus Rogue.

Ils avaient uni leurs efforts au cours de leurs années dans la maison Serpentard à cause de leurs intérêts communs, de leurs capacités communes, de leur avantage mutuel - et, bien sûr, en raison du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils voulaient rejoindre.

Une fois qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard, leur véritable éducation allait commencer - de la meilleure façon : servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, ils prendront tous leur place à ses côtés et l'aideront à régner sur un monde nouveau. Ils avaient été choisis pour être son élite, pour être ses disciples les plus fidèles.

Bellatrix Black se pencha en avant et se mit à parler d'une voix douce qui semblait tout de même autoritaire.

_ Je vais faire bref, nous ne voulons pas attirer la moindre attention inutile.

Pendant que la voix étouffée de Bellatrix ronronnait, Severus laissa son attention se reporter aux autres personnes présentes à ce rassemblement. Tous écoutaient avec une vive attention les plans de Bellatrix pour le recrutement de nouvelles personnes dans leurs rangs. Severus ne se souciait d'aucune des choses qu'elle racontait.

Les appâts à Moldus dont parlait Bellatrix n'avait aucune tentation pour lui – quelque chose le dégoûtait même. La pureté des lignées de sorciers était un sujet de préoccupation, mais pas un objectif urgent. La stupidité et l'incompétence était les vrais crimes desquels Severus s'inquiétait, et Rogue en avait rencontré certains qui venaient pourtant d'une lignée de sang-purs. Aussi, quand il revenait petit à petit à lui, Rogue ne se souciait pas beaucoup de la conversion des autres sur cette cause. Aucune de ces choses étaient ce qui avait attiré Rogue dans les rangs de Voldemort.

C'était l'immortalité, la promesse de pouvoir sur la vie et sur la mort elle-même, qui avait attiré Severus vers la vision de Voldemort tel un papillon à la flamme. L'immortalité, la puissance - la capacité de saisir la gloire, échapper à la mort,- et la dévotion de Voldemort à accomplir ces objectifs avait intrigué Severus. Ces objectifs étaient aussi hauts que ceux qu'il s'était fixé à lui-même avec ses études des potions, de l'Occlumancie et de la Magie Noire.

Voldemort s'était rendu compte que Severus Rogue partageait ses obsessions, et qu'il pourrait devenir un atout précieux dans l'accomplissement de certains d'entre eux. Alors il s'intéressa aux progrès de Rogue à Poudlard, fit en sorte que d'autres personnes clés soient conscientes du potentiel de Rogue et Voldemort fut pris d'intérêt pour lui. Ainsi, Rogue occupait un poste d'un certain prestige dans la maison Serpentard, les autres le respectait pour ses capacités et son l'intelligence, un respect qui n'avait été qu'intensifié par sa nomination de préfet l'année précédente, et par son entrée dans le cercle intime de Voldemort.

Rogue n'était pas dupe quant à cette élévation de son statut, il savait très bien que s'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Voldemort, il serait une cible pour ses camardes au sein des Serpentard ainsi que pour ceux de l'extérieur, en particulier les Gryffondor. Mais Rogue, sceptique par nature, se méfiait de tout et les autres se méfiaient de lui. Rien, dans la mesure où il était impliqué, ne méritait une foi complète.

Rogue fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit que les autres faisaient, une indication claire que la réunion était terminée et qu'il était temps de partir. Severus était sur le point de se lever et de retourner à son dortoir quand la voix de Rodolphus Lestrange parla dans le bruit.

_ Rogue, Avery ? J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Rogue hocha la tête et fit un pas sur le côté où Lestrange, Bellatrix, et Avery l'attendait.

Rodolphus Lestrange était un septième année, grand, beau, froid, et aussi agile qu'un vif d'or dans tous les aspects de son physique et de sa personnalité. Lui et Bellatrix Black avait eu une relation profondément tordue au cours des deux dernières années, ou peut-être plus longtemps. Severus pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par la capacité de dévotion de ces deux-là, après tout, ils étaient deux des plus fervents partisans de Voldemort.

Bellatrix, était accrochée au bras de Lestrange comme d'habitude, ses doigts caressant son avant-bras gauche. Rogue sentit un pincement de gêne, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à des jeux, pas quand il était déjà tard et qu'il avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il voulait faire avant d'aller au lit.

_ Eh bien, Rodolphus ? demanda froidement Rogue, laissant transparaître son impatience.

Bellatrix Black lui envoya sourire béat qui était en quelque sorte bizarre presque maternelle.

_ Severus n'a pas le temps pour nous, mon amour, avait-elle dit à Lestrange, avec un ton complaisant, tout en ayant en elle une joie intérieure rappelant à Rogue l'air d'un chat qui vient de dévorer une friandise convoitée. Alors montrons-leur, non ?

Sans autre avertissement, Bellatrix tira la manche de Lestrange vers le haut de son bras gauche, révélant un petit crâne noir avec un serpent dépassant de sa bouche comme une langue brûlée dans son avant-bras. La brûlure avait l'air d'être frais, elle avait encore un contour rouge, suggérant qu'elle pouvait encore être douloureuse. Si elle faisait mal, Rodolphus ne le montrait pas, il continuait à afficher son masque froid habituel.

_ Vous savez ce que c'est, bien sûr, déclara catégoriquement Rodolphus. Avery hocha lentement la tête, mais Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi de m'honorer par ce symbole de la confiance, de la fraternité il y a seulement quatre jours. Il veut aussi que vous sachiez que ce sera bientôt à vous de recevoir cet honneur. Lestrange avait une lueur fanatique dans ses yeux qui rappela à Rogue celle de Bellatrix. Il sent que vous êtes prêt, que vous êtes dignes de sa confiance ultime. Lestrange, une fois de plus, les fixa avec vivacité, son regard les sondant. Et, si vous êtes vraiment digne de cette confiance, vous n'hésiterez pas face à un tel honneur.

Cette fois le regard de Lestrange s'arrêta sur Rogue.

Rogue n'en menait pas large, il savait reconnaître un avertissement quand il en entendait un. Voldemort avait peut être été convaincu par les preuves de Rogue, mais Lestrange ne l'était pas. Rogue savait qu'il ne montrait pas la même dévotion que les autres, et méprisait certaines des idées et des croyances du groupe, et Lestrange se méfiait de cela.

_ Fais toi tatouer la marque des Ténèbres, disait le regard froid de Lestrange aussi clairement que si les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendra parler de mes soupçons.

Rogue ne pas laissa pas son regard vaciller un seul instant avant de prendre l'escalier du dortoir, évitant de regarder Bellatrix qui commençait à lécher le chemin autour de la marque Lestrange. Avery le suivit, apparemment trop honoré de sa bonne fortune et aussi, comme Rogue, ne voulant témoigner de la vie sexuelle étrange et tordue de Lestrange et de Black plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Severus était plongé dans ses pensées.

Voldemort avait gagné sa confiance et son dévouement, Rogue n'hésitait pas quant à cette conviction. Mais la Marque des Ténèbres amènerait avec lui un tout nouvel ensemble d'attentes et de devoirs, et Rogue ne savait pas s'il était prêt.

Ou encore, s'il voulait être prêt pour _eux._

**oOoOo**

Alors voilà un peu de Serpentard mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès le prochain chapitre il y aura du Jily avec une Lily légèrement énervée (comme d'habitude quoi !). Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : **Unwelcome Proposals,** et sera un peu plus long que celui-ci avec beaucoup plus de dialogue.

Si vous êtes toujours là j'aurais aussi une question. Il y a deux dortoirs de cinq personnes par année 2*5 = 10, par maison 10*4 = 40, et par années 40*7 = 280. N'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y a que 280 personnes à Poudlard alors que tous les sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne s'y trouvent ! Je comprends rien, vous auriez une réponse ? Merci d'avance !

Et pour la fin, car on garde le meilleur pour la fin, je remercie du fond du cœur **Lord La Folle****, ****nini38** et **Echco** pour leurs reviews qui me font un bien fou. Alors s'il-vous-plaît suivez leur exemple )

Bonne fin de Week-End ! **VioletAmethyste98 qui vous adore !**

**oOoOoO**


	4. Unwelcome Proposals

_**Auteur**_ : fellytone

_**Traductrice**_ : Moi-même la superbe Marinaya Evans (j'ai changé de nom)

_**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient à part peut-être cette phrase ^^ et encore…

**Chapitre 3 : Unwelcome Proposals**

Une Lily Evans fatiguée se trouvait sur le chemin du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Même si ce n'était qu'octobre, pour préparer les sixième années, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard leur avaient donné des devoirs portant sur leur sixième année en entraînement pour leurs ASPICS. À cause de cela et de ses fonctions de préfètes, Lily n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil ces derniers temps. Elle avait finalement dormi un peu ce matin, mais elle était toujours épuisée et avait une réunion de préfets sur la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le 31 et la fête d'Halloween qui suivait, ainsi que beaucoup de devoirs en retard à faire aujourd'hui. Donc, Lily en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle, pensait qu'elle voulait envoyer une lettre à ses parents et peut-être prendre un nouveau départ en Potions à cause de la semaine suivante qui serait de folie.

La rêverie de Lily fut interrompue quand elle vit que la table de Poufsouffle semblait très excitée par sa présence, pour une raison quelconque. Ils chuchotaient avec excitation et faisaient des gestes vers elle, et plusieurs filles avaient l'air légèrement agressives.

Inquiète, Lily a commencé à aller vers la table des Gryffondor mais quand elle a approché les Poufsouffle agités, l'un d'entre eux, un septième année que Lily reconnu vaguement comme Gilderoy Lockhart, s'est levé et a adressé à Lily ce qu'il considérait comme un sourire éblouissant. Mal à l'aise, Lily avança de quelques pas en plus, incertaine quant à ce que cela voulait dire.

Lockhart ajusta sa robe scolaire et passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés avant de parler jovialement, d'une voix forte.

« Lily Evans ? » demanda Lockhart avec un autre sourire. « Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance car aujourd'hui ton rêve inassouvi depuis longtemps va enfin devenir réalité », Lockhart fit pause pour donner un effet dramatique, ce qui était tout à fait inutile, car la salle entière était attentive à ses paroles. Le visage de Lily était si rouge qu'il pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur qu'elle émanait.

Lockhart prit la main de Lily et commença à la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais le regard indigné et horrifié ainsi que la menace implicite de mort l'arrêta, alors il se remit sur pieds assez maladroitement.

Malheureusement Lockhart retrouva son calme et continua sa déclaration embarrassante. « Lily, je suis épris de ton rire cristallin et de ta beauté ardente. Tu as pris mon cœur par surprise et il ne peut plus être silencieux. Il crie pour toi et tu devrais répondre à son appel. Lily Evans, en face de tous de nos amis, de nos camarades, de nos professeurs estimés et autres sympathisants, voulez vous m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Lily enleva sa main de l'étreinte de Lockhart et prit une profonde inspiration.

« NON ! » cria Lily avec toute la force que lui permettaient ses poumons en se retournant et en quittant la Grande Salle.

« Je vais, euh, je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas trésor ? » dit faiblement Lockhart après son battement en retraite. Il se tourna alors vers son public, dont la plupart avaient commencé à ricaner. «Les femmes», rit-t-il d'une façon peu convaincante. « Toujours dur de les avoir, hein? » avec ce Lockhart se rassit avec un air plutôt morne, et pas moins de la moitié de la population féminine des Poufsouffle, qui avaient l'air beaucoup plus joyeuses qu'à l'arrivée de Lily, firent de leur mieux pour le réconforter.

A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius se tordait de rire devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Vous….avez…..vu….la….tête …..d'Evans ? » demanda-t-il entre deux gloussements. « Je….croyait…qu'elle….allait…le…..frapper ! ». Une nouvelle bague de rire s'empara de lui et il rigola encore plus fort. Morwenna Marchbanks lui lança un regard de profond dégoût avant de partir retrouver Lily.

« Allez…c'était…drôle….quand elle…l'a regardé….comme….un….Boutefeu Chinois ! »

Alice Prewett fronça les sourcils en direction de Sirius, une expression d'indécision sur le visage. Après une grande respiration, elle sembla arriver à une conclusion, elle expulsa un violent coup de pied dans les tibias de Sirius et courut rejoindre Morwenna.

« Ouille ! » hurla Sirius toute trace de joie oublié. « Et ben quoi ? C'était drôle ! » se défendit-il devant James, qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« La ferme, Patmol. » dit-il sèchement avant de se retourner vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

« Elle n'avait pas à me frapper. » contra Sirius en se tournent vers Remus.

Remus secoua sa tête. « Je voulais le faire moi-même, Patmol, mais elle a été plus rapide. » Cette déclaration fut accompagnée par des gestes vigoureux de Kathleen Kirkpatrick et Dorcas Meadows, qui fronçait toutes les deux les sourcils.

« Moi aussi, je pensait que c'était drôle. » offrit Peter.

D'une certaine manière, cela ne réconforta pas Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Lily faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année pendant que Morwenna et Alice l'observait assises sur un lit.

« Comment cette andouille a osé m'humilier devant toute l'école ? » tempêta Lily (et pas pour la première fois).

« Euh… Je pense qu'il pensait que c'était romantique. » déclara Morwenna.

« Depuis l'humiliation publique et l'amour vont ensemble ? Même le professeur Dumbledore a rit ! » cria Lily.

« Depuis qu'il s'agit de Lockhart l'Andouille Géante ! » affirma Alice en répondant à la première affirmation de Lily. « Et le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas rit. »

« Si, il l'a fait ! » insista Lily. « Je l'ai vu. »

« Eh bien s'il l'a fait c'était en référence à Lockhart et non à toi, ce n'est pas ta faute si c'est un crétin arrogant ! » apaisa Alice.

« Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à sortir de cette chambre maintenant ? » gémit Lily, en se moquant de moi. « Tout l'école se moque de moi. »

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Dorcas et Kathleen, qui portaient de la nourriture et des boissons. Elles étaient entrées juste à temps pour entendre le dernier commentaire de Lily.

« Toute l'école ne se moque pas de toi. » dit fermement Dorcas. « Juste Sirius Black, et encore, Alice l'a frappé dans le tibia ce qui l'a mis très en colère. » Elles rirent, sauf Alice qui avait l'air un peu décontenancé.

« Tu l'as vraiment frappé ? » demanda Morwenna.

« Oh oui, elle l'a fait », dit fièrement Kathleen, en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

« C'était un grand moment pour les femmes. » ria Dorcas. « Ça lui a donné un petit renvoi à la réalité après toute la peine qu'il a causé à des sorcière dans le monde. » Les filles riaient encore et étaient de bonne humeur lorsque Dorcas et Kathleen commencèrent à distribuer des toasts, des scones **(N/A : des petits pains briochés)** et du jus de citrouille.

En dépit de leurs différences et de la croyance populaire qui disait que les filles n'arrivaient pas à se débrouiller ensemble, les cinq filles de septième année de Gryffondor s'entendait à merveille et étaient des amies très proches en fait, elles se soutenaient régulièrement contre les Maraudeurs, les catins de Serpentard, et tous les autres imbéciles qui voulaient attenter à leur patience collective.

Et elles étaient vraiment très différentes. Alice, avec son visage de chérubin, ses boucles blondes, ses beaux yeux bleus et son air sympathique, était la confidente préférée de tout Poudlard et elle était étonnement déterminée malgré son doux caractère. Dorcas, avec ses yeux de biche et sa peau bronzée était une sorcière sarcastique et vive d'esprit. Kathleen, une sorcière de sang-mêlé avec une personnalité exubérante et pétillante, était épanouie socialement et était la source de tous les ragots de Poudlard. Morwenna était, quant à elle, très sophistiqué et la chef du groupe non-officiel. Et Lilly était le cerveau, elle avait une chance regrettable au département de l'amour ce qui entraînait les autres sur la défensive.

« Je suppose que Potter rigolais à côté de Black, » dit Lily dans un souffle peu de temps après.

« En fait, il avait l'air assez crevé, » répondit Kathleen qui enlevait les miettes de son jupe.

« Il est probablement contrarié que Lockhart m'ait humilié avant lui, » grogna Lily en se remettant en colère. « Ce qui nous rapporte à se demander comment, par Merlin, je vais pouvoir me montrer autre part qu'ici. »

« La plupart des personnes se moquaient de Lockhart, pas de toi », souligne Dorcas.

« Les Serpentard pourraient peut-être se moquer de toi, mais ce sont des crétins tu ne peux pas t'attendre à mieux de leur part », modifia Morwenna.

« Super ! C'est tout simplement génial ! Je ne peux pas sortir de ce dortoir à cause de Lockhart, et en plus je ne peux même pas l'étrangler sans risquer d'être envoyée pourrir à Azkaban », dit Lily, frustrée.

« Regarde le bon côté des choses », ajouta Dorcas d'une voix traînante et sèche. « Au moins à Azkaban tu n'aurais pas à faire face aux gens mais aux Détraqueurs, et aussi loin que je sache, ils n'ont pas encore entendu parler de cet incident alors tu ne ferais que les mettre au courant. »

Lily décida sagement de se barricader dans sa chambre la plus grande partie de la journée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment. D'une part, elle ne pouvait pas manquer sa réunion de préfète, et d'autre part, plus vite elle ferait face au monde plus vite les chuchotements s'arrêteraient.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand elle descendit dans la salle commune à sept heures moins le quart, elle était emplie d'inquiétude. Combien de personnes étaient présentes dans la salle commune ? Prudemment, elle regarda dans tous les coins.

Foutue chance, les quatre Maraudeurs était là, Sirius était entouré de sa meute habituelle de filles et quelques autres personnes étaient dispersées dans la pièce. Lily se retourna et recommença à monter les escaliers en réfléchissant à un autre moyen de sortir de la tour de Gryffondor, quitte à passer par la fenêtre s'il le fallait. Mais s'était trop tard. Elle avait été repérée.

« Eh ! Evans ! », cria Sirius. « Tu vas te faufiler dehors pour répondre à l'appel du cœur de Lockhart ? » La plupart de l'assemblée de Gryffondor éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te stupéfixier toi-même Black ? » dit une Lily qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux en essayant d'atteindre rapidement le trou du portrait le plus rapidement possible.

« On dirait en effet qu'elle est aussi fougueuse qu'une « beauté ardente » implique, hein ? », dit-il d'une voix traînante, en croisant les bras ce qui fit glousser plusieurs fille. Lily se retourna.

« Et comment va ton tibia, Black ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment. « J'espère qu'Alice n'a pas été trop dure avec toi » Le laissant sur cette flèche de Parthe, Lily poussa le tableau et se précipita dans le couloir, ne voyant pas l'air dépité de Sirius et la rougeur naissante sur les joues d'Alice.

« Wow », déclara Frank Londubat en regardant Alice qui rougit encore plus.

« Ça t'apprendra, mec », compléta Remus en bousculant l'épaule de Sirius sur son chemin vers le portrait.

« Voilà de la loyauté ! J'adore ça ! » Sirius se tourna vers James avec indignation, celui-ci avait l'air renfrogné.

« Tais-toi, Patmol », grogna James en montant à l'étage, laissant Sirius se faire réconforter par la foule de jeunes filles, qui étaient les seules à ne pas ricaner à l'idée de la gentille et douce Alice Prewett le frappant.

James claqua la porte du dortoir et donna un coup de pied dans un tas de vêtement qui était sur son chemin avant d'arpenter nerveusement la pièce, des sentiments contradictoires se battant en lui.

Tout d'abord, il était en colère, et il dû admettre qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie quant à cette affaire ridicule avec Lockhart. Comment cet idiot peut-il réclamer que Lily soit sa propriété devant toute l'école ? Une propriété ouverte à tous du moins.

Par ailleurs, il était très clair que cette situation désastreuse avait bouleversé Lily, ce qui, par conséquent, le bouleversait lui. Même s'il aimait la regarder quand elle ressemblait à une furie, avec ses yeux brillants, ses poings serrés et sa posture raide. Il aimait aussi lorsqu'elle avait son attitude normale, pendant ces moments-là elle devenait l'envie de toutes les filles, l'objet d'affection de chaque garçon qui passait là, et en ignorant cela, elle restait gracieuse et parfaitement à l'aise. C'était très amusant de la regarder, et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Mais ce matin. Ce matin elle avait une voix et des mains tremblantes, une humiliation visible sur son visage ainsi que dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Alors non il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela.

Ensuite, bien sûr, Sirius avait été obligé d'être aussi crétin, et idiot, et maudit – ce qui bouleversa Lily encore plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James n'était pas d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors que Lily touchait le fond, pour ainsi dire ? Il avait été cruel juste pour faire rire quelques personnes dans la salle commune.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » demanda Sirius en prenant appui sur un mur.

« Rien, rien qui ne te préoccupe », murmura James en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sirius arqua un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense que ça signifie ? Comment as-tu osé dire des choses pareilles à Lily ? Pourquoi t'es-tu moqué d'elle tout à l'heure ? »

« Ecoutes, Cornedrue, je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé ou si j'ai dépassé les bornes. Vraiment », dit-il en se déplaçant. « Mais prends un peu de recul, mec. Tu aurais rigolé avec moi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evans. »

Les épaules de James tombèrent, sachant que son meilleur ami avait raison. Pourtant, il fronça tout de même les sourcils pour sauver les apparences.

Sirius sourit grandement. « C'est vrai, Cornedrue. Tu es fou d'Evans depuis que nous avons onze ans, c'est normal que ça fasse ressortir ton côté le plus sensible. Mais honnêtement, James, ça pourrait être ta chance de montrer à Evans que tu n'es pas l'idiot qu'elle pense que tu es ».

« Et comment exactement » demanda un James sceptique.

Sirius souria. « Eh, bien j'ai été assez méchant envers elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Son 'ami' hocha la tête. « Alors, va lui faire des excuses pour moi. »

Le sourire contagieux de James, celui que pratiquement personne ne connait, celui dénué d'arrogance, se forma sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que je peux faire ça, oui. Merci, Patmol. »

Malheureusement, les taquineries envers Lily ont été pires avant de s'améliorer. Elle semblait devenir aussi sujette aux moqueries que Lockhart, ce qui signifie qu'elle a passé les jours suivant avec une tension constante, une humeur perpétuellement mauvaise et une sensation de surchauffe sempiternelle, rougissant violement à certain commentaire de ses camarades.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le vendredi après-midi, Lily en avait vraiment assez et elle était prête à jeter un sort à la prochaine personne qui lui parlait. Alors quand elle a entendu un « Tout va bien, Evans ? » derrière elle quand elle revenait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se retourna, avec sa baguette à la main et l'incantation pour jeter le sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur le bout de la langue, pour faire face à…. James Potter.

« Doucement, Evans, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin et en reculant lentement de la pointe de sa baguette magique.

« Ugh ! Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de me disputer avec toi en ce moment, donc on va rendre cela facile, ok ? » craqua Lily, comme elle avait tendance à le faire ne présence de James. « Donc, pour répondre aux questions que tu allais me poser, oui, j'étais en train d'aller retrouver Lockhart pour l'embrasser, oui, c'est son cœur qui appelle le mien que tu entends, et oui, nous avons déjà fixé une date pour la mariage. En fait, je veux que tu sois le témoin. Donc, maintenant si c'est bon, je pense que je vais y aller, il ne faut pas que je fasse attendre Lockhart chéri trop longtemps, spécialement quand on pourrait s'embrasser sauvagement. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se tourna sur ses tallons et allait marcher dans le couloir aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permettrait quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Non, c'est juste….euh… » James passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui ne fit qu'irriter encore plus Lily. « C'est juste que je voulais m'excuser pour ce que Sirius a dit et fait l'autre nuit dans la salle commune. C'est mon meilleur ami et tout, mais il peut être crétin, et là il l'a été. Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter de ce que ta propre maison peut dire sur toi, » James se stoppa et attendit, en angoissant, ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Merci, » répondit-elle doucement, en entortillant une mèche de cheveux roux flamboyants autour de son doigt et en se balançant sur ses pieds.

James était complètement sidéré. Elle l'avait remercié ! Et d'une façon civilisée ! Et sans sarcasme ! C'était un sentiment grisant, mais il voulait voir l'effronterie de Lily remonter à la surface.

« Tu sais, Evans » ronronna-t-il d'un ton séducteur en se penchant un tant soit peu avec un sourire audacieux. « Il y a un moyen d'arrêter ses taquineries et d'empêcher que cet idiot de Lockhart te dérange à nouveau. » Il fit une pause pendant qu'elle roulait des yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre, mais ne voulant pas l'arrêter.

« Si tu étais ma petite amie, » continua James en se recoiffant avec sa main, « Lockhart et ces crétins te laisserait tranquille car ils sauraient tous que je ferais d'eux des merdes vivantes si – »

« On en a déjà parlé, Potter, » le coupa-t-elle très calmement alors que ses yeux verts s'embrasaient. « Je. Ne. Serais. Jamais. Ta. Petite. Amie. »

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais belle quand tu t'énervais ? » sourit James pendant que son cœur se brisait une nouvelle fois.

« Ooohh ! » Lily ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu plus envie de frapper quelqu'un dans sa vie entière – ce qui comprenait Pétunia – ce qui en dit beaucoup sur ses sentiments. « Toi, toi, arrogant…. présomptueux…. ». La capacité de Lily pour former des phrases semblait avoir été réduite à néant.

« Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin, Evans ? » Le ton séduisant de James avait l'air d'avoir été intensifié. « Un bon baiser. Ça ferait des merveilles pour ta relaxation, sans parler de cette hostilité que tu dois chasser. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'en est rendue compte. Elle devait partir avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

« Un bon baiser, tu dis ? » Lily réfléchit, en feignant de se rapprocher. « Eh bien, même si je le faisais ça ne serais pas avec toi parce que, tu vois, je préférerais embrasser le calmar géant.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit en claquant la porte au bout du couloir, laissant un James momentanément déconfit. Mais seulement momentanément.

« Je suis sûr que ça pourrait s'arranger. » lui cria-t-il. « Lui aussi a besoin d'un bon baiser ! »

Mais si Lily l'avait entendu, elle ne lui fit pas savoir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez appréciez et que ça vous aura amusé et réchauffé (si comme ici, chez vous il neige).**

**Je remercie de nouveau tous ceux qui postent des commentaires car je sais par expérience qu'on a souvent la flemme de mettre quelque chose mais c'est incroyable le bonheur que sa produit. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, y'a un petit bouton en bas à droite qui est bleu alors si pouviez cliquez dessus s'il vous plaît ça serait super sympa *-*.**

**Xoxo, les Potterhead ^.^**


End file.
